This proposal seeks the continuation of the University of Chicago Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC). The Center is a broad-based interdepartmental and inter-institutional endeavor that is centered at the University of Chicago with the participation of investigators from the Illinois Institute of Technology, Loyola Universit Chicago, Northwestern, the University of Illinois at Chicago, Rush University, Rosalind Franklin University of Medicine and Science and the Medical College of Wisconsin - Milwaukee with differing scientific backgrounds, yet sharing a common interest in diabetes and related research. The overall aim of this center is to promote new discoveries and enhance scientific progress by supporting cutting-edge basic and clinical research on the etiology of diabetes and its complications with the goal of rapidly translating research findings into novel strategies for the prevention, treatment and cure of diabetes and related conditions. To this end we propose a program to: 1. Create an intellectual and physical environment that supports important and innovative diabetes research; 2. Raise awareness and interest in fundamental and clinical diabetes research in the greater Chicago area as well as nationally; 3. Enhance diabetes research Education and training opportunities for patients, students, fellows, scientists and clinicians; 4. Attract and Retain early stage investigators and investigators new to diabetes research; 5. Provide high quality core services that leverage funding and unique expertise and serve the diabetes community locally, regionally and nationally. Connect researchers and foster interdisciplinary collaborations especially in emerging areas of research, to catalyze new ideas and scientific approaches; 7. Promote the translation of scientific discoveries from the bench to bedside to community to improve public health; and 8. Participate actively in and contribute to the National Diabetes Research Center program.